In the field of agriculture, it is common to take samples of various grains to measure various conditions indicative of the quality of the grain. To perform different tests, it is often desirable to separate a given sample of grain into two equal parts with an even distribution of grain among each of the two parts. A known device for separating a sample into two equal parts is a Boerner-type divider. The divider is gravity operated so that a sample placed in an upper hopper is released by a valve to be evenly disbursed over a cone with evenly spaced separations. A complex manifold structure redirects the separated streams of grain into an inner funnel and an outer funnel respectively which empty into two separate collecting pans which at the bottom. While very effective, the configuration of the Boerner-type divider involves a very complex arrangement of parts to form the manifold structure which is accordingly very costly to manufacture.